The present invention relates to the technical field of coffee machine, and more specifically relates to a coffee machine with milk frother parts.
Along with the development of the society, people are now enjoying increasingly high living standards. People are now chasing for more high-end leisure activities. Coffee appreciation has become a kind of leisure and relaxing life style. Conventionally, a cup of coffee is prepared via processes like manual grinding, or a coffee machine is used. Most people like to add milk into the coffee. However, a traditional coffee machine and a traditional milk frother are two separate machines. Therefore, they do not promote convenient use, and their working efficiency is low.